Here we are
by Lady Butterflyy
Summary: After the war, the gangs are back at Hogwarts but at the start for the term Dumbledore introduces six new students but their point of origin is unknown.
1. Introduction

"Hello" - Verbal Speech

Hello - Mental speech

Hello - Thoughts

+Hello+ - Author notes

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter nor Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to me and when I finish playing with them then I shall return them the way I found them.

Summary: CCSHP: First Fic: After a summer of quiet the gangs are back at Hogwarts but at the start for the term Dumbledore introduces six new students but their point of origin is unknown. As the year progresses weird things start to happen which always has one of the new kids present. Who are these new student? What is their connection with Clow and why does it seem that Snape have a deep connection with the six.

Frame of Reference: At the beginning of 6th year, the CCS gang had joined the Golden Trio and became friends instantly. So teamed up with their new allies, they embarked on a quest to destroy their two most hated enemies, Voldemort for the Golden trio and Celros of the Cardcaptors gang. Successful in the feat, they leave Hogwarts for a well-earned summer break. Back at the school, the next term, Dumbledore tells the school of six new students that will be joining the 7th year classes yet unlike the CCS gang, their point of origin is not told. Though the group has not entered the Hall, Dumbledore has launched into a speech requesting the student body to keep a helpful eye on the group when the group enters the hall shrouded in cloaks.

The CCS Gang

Name: Sakura Kinomoto  
Age: 17  
Personality: Sakura is an extremely energetic and cheerful character. She often comes across as naive, clumsy, and clueless, but she has her perceptive moments on occasion.  
Appearance: Sakura has mid-back auburn with emerald green eyes. She has a slender, athletic build and a height of 5'5  
Magic Sakura Cards Sorceress

Name: Tomoyo Daidouji  
Age: 17  
Personality: Tomoyo is kind, caring, highly intelligent, beautiful, meticulous, and very melodic  
Appearance: Tomoyo has waist length violet hair and eyes with a slender build and a height of 5'5.  
Magic: Song Sorceress

Name: Melin Li  
Age: 17  
Personality: Melin is fiery, sharp-witted, and playful and feels that friendship is worth more than love.  
Appearance: Melin has mid-back black hair with ruby red eyes, a slender build at the height of 5'6  
Magic: Fire Sorceress

Name: Nakuru Akizuki  
Age: 20  
Personality: Nakuru is perky, eccentric, talkative and very cunning when playing pranks.  
Appearance: Nakuru has shoulder length light brown hair and brown eyes at the slender height of five feet seven.  
Magic Moon sprite

Name: Ruby Moon  
Age: ?  
Personality: Ruby is very serious when it's time to take care of business but loves to cook.  
Appearance: Ruby has mid- back fuchsia colored hair and eyes with fairy wings. Standing at the height of six feet

Name: Syaoran Li  
Age: 17  
Personality: Syaoran seems aloof, haughty with a cold demeanor when he is around those he does not know or like. With those that know and love him, he is shy, fiercely protective and warm.  
Appearance: Syaoran has amber eyes with brown eyes. Syaoran has a lean, muscular build at six feet.  
Magic: Sun Sorcerer

Name: Eriol Hiiragaziwa  
Age 17  
Personality: Eriol can be both playful and serious with a powerful backwash with both.  
Appearance: Eriol has wavy blue-black hair with blue eyes. He is lean with a muscular build of six feet one  
Magic: Sun Sorcerer

Name: Touya Kinomoto  
Age: 21  
Personality: Touya is protective of his sister and all of her female friends, calm in sticky situations. He's also learned to never that  
anything at face value  
Appearance: Touya has short black hair with dark brown eyes. He has a lean muscular build at the height of 6'5  
Magic: Spirit communication

Name: Yukito Tsukishiro  
Age: 21  
Personality: Yukito is a fun-loving, food-loving, friendly person. He is forever smiling and calm.  
Appearance: Yukito has black and eyes at the lean height of 6'5.  
Magic: Moon Sprite

Name: Yue Moon  
Age: ?  
Personality: Yue is highly intelligent, and usually cool and focused. He is also a very kind and sympathetic character, though he is reluctant to show it.  
Appearance: Yue is a waist length white hair, piercing blue eyes. Yue is 6'9 with the addition of angel wings  
Magic: Moon Guardian

Name: Spinel Sun commonly known as Suppi  
Age: ?  
Personality: Spinel is calm and refined, spending much of his time reading.  
Appearance: Black leopard stuffed animal  
Magic: Sun Guardian

Name: Kerberos Sun commonly known as Kero-chan  
Age: ?  
Personality: Kero-chan is bossy, demanding, and gluttonous, but he also genuinely cares about Sakura and is remarkably intelligent.  
Appearance: Yellowish-brown teddy bear with wings  
Magic: Sun guardian

The HP Gang

Name: Harry Potter  
Age: 17  
Personality: Harry Potter is strongly guided by his own conscience, and has a keen feeling of what is right and what is wrong.  
Appearance: Harry has a mass of unruly black hair with green eyes and stands at the height of 5'4 with a lean seeker build  
Magic: Wizard

Name: Hermione Granger  
Age: 17  
Personality: Hermione's most prominent feature is her cleverness. Hermione is book smart and is very good with logic.  
Appearance: Hermione has shiny brown hair that she has tamed from the tangled curls that she uses to have. She has intelligent brown  
eyes and stands at the height of 5'5  
Magic: Witch

Name: Ronald (Ron) Weasley  
Age: 17  
Personality: Ron is sarcastic, passionate, hot-headed and often wears his heart on his sleeve  
Appearance: Flaming red hair, with blue eyes and stands at the height of 6'3 and has the muscular build of a keeper.  
Magic: Wizard

The New Gang

Name: Evangeline Fos  
Age: appears 17  
Personality: Evangeline is calm and reserve with a fiery temper when provoked. She is also extremely protective of her younger sisters.  
Appearance: Evangeline has waist length black hair with white streaks and silver eyes. She has a gymnast build at the small height of 5'0  
Magic: Star Mistress and the guardian of the stars (will explain later)

Name: Kamaria Moz  
Age: appears 17  
Personality: Kamaria is a very disciplined person but only when she needs to be. She is usually a very perky person with a disposition that equals Nakuru': Kamaria has shoulder length aqua hair with gray eyes and stands at the height of 5'6  
Magic: Water elemental

Name: Ming Yue  
Age: ?  
Personality: Ming can be buoyant, agitated, callous, tearful, playful, energetic, fun loving, and witty in a bout of five minutes.  
Appearance: Ming has waist length white hair with green-gold eyes with an angel-like build when transformed, she has the wings and stands at 6'0 in either form.  
Magic: Guardian of the star mistress and her family

Name: Razen Demmic  
Age: appears 17  
Personality: Razen is protective, though his stoic personality never shows it yet like his friend when provoked, he has an explosive temper  
Appearance: Razen has curly black hair with green eyes, a lean muscular build at the height of 6'4 (Almost identical to Harry Potter except in height)  
Magic: Fire Elemental

Name: Samantha Fos  
(Elder twin)  
Age: appears 15  
Personality: Samantha is somewhat selfish, sarcastic, and, at times, bitter and arrogant. She does not hesitate to speak her mind and is bluntly truthful. Also to make it a bit worse she is perky and very devious when annoyed.  
Appearance: Samantha has shoulder length black hair with silver eyes and stands at the height of 5'6  
Magic: None

Name: Larissa Fos (Younger twin)  
Age: appears 15  
Personality: Larissa is the artist. She loves to sing, dance, paint, draw, play instruments – anything to release her creative side. Unlike her  
sisters, Larissa is neither volatile nor violent however, if you cross her, one of her sisters will make you pay dearly.  
Appearance: Larissa has mid-back black hair with silver eyes and stands at the height of 5'6  
Magic: none

Author note: This is an AU crossover story, there is no OotP, HBP, or DH. There may be a few mary-sues or even a jumpy plot. This story is a total plot bunny meaning some really random things may happen so please don't be alarm. Flame me, praise me, whatever just read and review.

Now about the story; Yukito, Nakuru, Yue and Rudy each their own person, Dumbledore isn't dead., All of the CCS gang are in Gryffindor.

Also here are a few of the words that you will see throughout the story;

Grandpere – Grandfather  
Oui – Yes  
Chere – dear  
Nani – what  
Hai – yes, okay, all right  
Kawaii - Cute

Luv,  
Butterflyy


	2. Meeting of new minds

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter nor Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to me and when I finish playing with them then I shall return them the way I found them.

Filch hurried into the Great Hall dressed in that horrid moth eaten jacket that he seems to always wear when someone of importance comes to the school. Whispering into Dumbledore's ear, he nodded a few times as Dumbledore whispered back before hurrying out again.

Standing, Dumbledore cleared his throat for silence, "Ah, well I as you know, last year we had a few transfer students that did our world justice with the destruction of our dark lord, Voldemort and also the destruction of the sorcerer world thorn in the side, Celros. Well this year we shall have five more transfer students. I would like to request that everyone watch out for the new students, they are a bit out off their element with us. And do not pester them about their past and ahhhhh…unusual abilities, I can not protect you if you do." Dumbledore sent a pointed look at the Golden trio and the card captor gang.

'Makes you wonder who these students really are, doesn't it?' Eriol muttered to the others.

'Yes but Dumbledore-sensei said to not to bother the new students.'

'Who said we would have to bother them Tomoyo-hime. I will simply touch them.'

'Eriol-kun that's….' Sakura gasped at the thought of Eriol doing such a thing.

The gang's head turned to the entrance of the Hall as they opened with their chain of thoughts broken. The entering group shrouded in midnight blue cloaks and walked in rows of two, slowly to the front of the hall. Once there, they gave half-bows to Dumbledore before drawing their hoods off save for one.

Several gasps, catcalls, and wolfish whistles were heard from most of the male population of Hogwarts. Ignoring the students, the remaining hooded member of the group stepped forward and began to speak to Dumbledore, obviously making their self the group's representative.

"Dumbledore, we are gratefully thankful that you are letting us stay at your school. Have we interrupted anything?"

Ron turned to Harry and the others within hearing distance, "Wow, they are even more beautiful than Veela. He must be lucky to be traveling with them. I hope at least one of the gets Gryffindor."

Several males around him nodded in agreement.

Several girls cast Ron a few heated looks along with Hermione who snapped at him, "Stop judging people by their looks, Ronald for all we know they might all go to Slytherin."

"But Professor Dumbledore said there will be five transfers there are six people standing." Neville asked. "All of the professor chairs are filled so...."

Sakura looked at Eriol, "Eriol do you not find it strange that no one in their group have an aura. I mean not even a trace of an aura, even when you touch them. That a little bizarre."

Eriol smiled at Sakura, "Well Sakura-chan, if you and my kawaii descendant stop making out when you two are training then you too can to close you aura completely off."

Sakura blushed at those words as Syaoran growled at Eriol while Tomoyo recorded it all. "I call this Sakura-chan and the mysterious missing auras."

Speaking up for the first time, Meilin hissed at the others, "Since you guys are so busy flirting I guess you haven't notice that the tallest female looks like an almost replica of Yue."

Blinking the groups, whipped their heads, to peer at the indicated person and as Meilin indicated, the female was Yue's replica.

Losing his smile, Eriol turned to the others, "Well Sakura-chan, Meilin-chan I think we have found a few people that have did more than learn about Clow. I believe these people might make for a good mystery."

Nodding, the group of friends turned back to the front.

Dumbledore smiled at the young woman with the usual twinkle in his eye. "Actually, my dear, you are punctual as ever. Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

Giving another half-bow one last time, the female turned to the others with her and signaled to one of the others to begin.

Bowing first to the girl that spoke first, an ice blue haired female stepped forward greeted with catcalls and whistles again. Smiling at the students, she began speaking,

"Hello students of Hogwarts, I am Kamaria Moz and I am seventeen years of age. I will be joining your 7th year class though which house is still unknown to me."

Kamaria stepped back as the black haired male of the group stepped forward though he glared coldly at the student body before repeating the bow Kamaria did and speaking.

"Hello my name is Razen and I'm seventeen years old and if any of you," Razen paused to glare at every male in the Hall again, "Catcall at my girlfriend or my pseudo-sisters again and you will be sorry. Oh and I'll be also joining the 7th year class."

Kamaria sweat-dropped and grabbed Razen by the ear as three of the remaining female giggled.

"Bloody hell Harry he's your twin, granted he has height and you don't but that's the only difference." Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement.

Tomoyo grinned before leaning across Meilin to whisper to Sakura, "Well that makes both Touya and Syaoran look wimpy. Though it does make you kind of glad that we ended up with Touya and Syaoran doesn't it Sakura-chan?"

The trio of girls giggled as the next person stepped forward. Hermione looked at the giggling girls and hissed slightly indicating to quiet down.

The tall female that was under the group scrutiny earlier was now speaking.

The female smiled at the crowd and repeated the actions done by the former two before beginning her own introduction.

"Hello and don't mind our dear Razen, he has nothing on the protectiveness of the sisters or my own. His just will be more physically painful than one of theirs." She jerked her head to two whispering girls and the hooded girl. "Any ways my name is Ming Yue."

The gang gasped at the name, putting her looks and name together.

Still smiling, Ming continued her introduction, "Great, great you guys aren't as ignorant as some of you look and most of you are more ignorant that I could ever conceive. I might like it here, working with these pseudo-geniuses gets boring."

Dumbledore laugh wholeheartedly while the students looked at each other dumbfounded and slightly angry as whispers broke out over the halls.

At the Gryffindor table, Syaoran smirked, "It looks like we can have a lot of fun with that group."

Eriol grinned happily and nodded in agreement. "Yes but I wonder what their connect with Clow is and don't you think it's odd that they keep bowing to that first girl?"

"Shush they're talking again." Tomoyo scolded as she was trying to figure out the new students.

"As I was saying, I'm glad that you know of Clow and no all that you have learned is not wrong Clow really did only make two being or guardian as they are called. Although it was the adopted daughter of his who decided to make a guardian, so she ended up making me. And... well you have to come to my class to find out more. Anyways, I'm going to teacher a new class, History of the Worlds, Galaxies, and Parallel Dimensions."

Walking to the teacher's table, Ming sat down near Snape and immediately drew him into a conversation.

The next girl or girls walked to the front. They grinned brightly to the students before giggling as they bowed to the smallest girl then Dumbledore and launched into their self-introductions.

"Awwww and I were hoping we get a welcome like dear Kamaria there." One started.

"Yea but I guess they all took Razen's threat to heart." the other pouted sadly and wiped false tears.

"Well you know what that means?!?" the first one exclaimed while patting her sister on the back.

"Oh yea we can't date any of them cause Eva will eat them alive oh well." the twins busted out simultaneously.

"Is it just me or are they channeling the twins?" Harry glanced at Ron out the corner of his eye.

Ron nodded a bit too hard turning slightly green, "Yea. I swear if they start pranking people, I'm AK-ing myself."

"Oh well anyways, I'm Samantha Fos..."

"And I'm Larissa Fos…"

"And even though we have no magic and are only fifteen years of age we will be also joining the 7th year classes."

"And," Samantha stressed the word as the students and a few teachers gasped at the fact of having muggles in the school, "Before any of you go crying injustice about... about… non-magical people in the school. We are traveling with four highly powerful people and one of which is our half-sister and they do not have a problem with our powerlessness and neither does your headmaster."

The perky disposition of the girl was lost and they were looking at everyone in the Hall daring them to challenge their presence.

Stepping forward, the cloaked figure drew off the hood. Several gasps were heard and an audible "Bloody hell" from Ron. Glancing around the Hall, the girl only stared at the students before speaking.

"Hogwarts students, hello to you. I am Evangeline Fos and I too am seventeen years old age and shall be joining you in your 7th year class. And I'm here to re-enforce the warning that Razen gave you though be warned I will not be as lenient as our dear Razen. Well mentally that is."

Turning to Dumbledore, Evangeline questioned him, "We have introduced ourselves do we need to be sorted as well or can we simply just choose a house that we like."

The twins jumped at the opportunity.

"Yes, yes please Dumbledore can we choose our house. I want to go be a lion." Samantha eyes were dancing with excitement.

"I want to be a lion too." Larissa was bouncing on her heels with hopefulness in her eyes.

Kamaria smirked, "I would like to be a snake."

Razen shot a glare at Kamaria, "I would like to be a raven."

Evangeline rose a brow at there requests before turning to Dumbledore, "I would like to be a bumblebee though will become a lion since that is their choice. Do you think the hat will split up as so?"

Dumbledore seemed lost in thought as he considered over the group's request. Seemingly have thought it out, Dumbledore smiled at the group before nodding his consent. Walking over to the three tables that erupted in the cheers the groups settled down in their new homes.

Once the Hall had quieted down again, Dumbledore cleared his throat once more, "Well now that that order of business is done let us I have one thing to say. Queen of the Stars." With that the erupted with cheers as the food appeared.

The trio of sisters had sat across from part of our card captors. Nodding their head at their tablemates, the girls begin sparsely placing things on their plate before launching into a conversation in French.

Halfway though deserts, Sakura cleared her throat nervously before reaching across the table to Samantha. "Hello Fos-san. My name is Sakura Kinomoto and this is Syaoran-kun though he only likes being called Li. Tomoyo-chan she's a little camera-crazed. That is Eriol-kun; he is the half reincarnation of Clow. This is Meilin-chan who Syao-kun's cousin and my onii-chan's kobito. That is Harry-kun, Hermione-chan, and Ron-kun. What are your names again?"

Everyone in the near vicinity of the girls stopped chewing to hear the girls speak again. The twins looked at Evangeline who merely shrugged and took a sip of her pumpkin juice and grimaced. Larissa giggled as she watched her sister flick her wand over her cup and taking another sip contently.

"Well as some of you remember, I'm Larissa; this is Samantha and she is Evangeline. Why, you couldn't distinguish between us?" Larissa giggle contently before taking a sip of Evangeline's goblet and grimaced.

"Red wine Evie, really we're at a school."

Evangeline raised a brow at Larissa, "Rissa that really doesn't mean a thing to me. I could care less if we were in the middle of a battlefield but I refuse to drink the horrid pumpkin juice, I don't even like pumpkins."

Turning an eye on Eriol, she glared before throwing a barrier up in her mind.

"Probing my mind isn't very nice….Eriol was it. Just ask and you might get your answers."

Eriol smiled lightly as his intent of retrieving information on the group became obvious, but quickly hide it. "Well what is your connect with Clow I've looked through his memory and I find nothing of you or you sisters."

Samantha widen her eyes before shaking her head, "Eriol, right? What would make you think that we are connected to Clow I mean would that make us at least quite few centuries old and well do we look that old."

Eriol opened his mouth to reply when Dumbledore stood and dismissed the students.

"Well, as our great fore-father's would say, a good meal goes well with rest so good-night."

Nodding to the group, Evangeline stood along with the Samantha and Nadine following behind. She shot a glare at Eriol before walking to the front of the hall, whispered earnestly into Dumbledore ear, joined by Razen and Kamaria.

Nodding, Dumbledore beckoned Yukito and Touya over to the group that had congregated around him. Making a few motions with his hands, the group set off out of the Great Hall.

Syaoran glared at Eriol, "Real smooth Hiiragaziwa. What happen to your usual finesse about the situation, what happened?"

Eriol smiled uneasily back, " Well I guess the fact that she knew I was probing her threw me off. But what I can I say, at least I tried. What about your help, my cute little descendant?"

Growling at Eriol, Syaoran chased Eriol up the steps to their dorms with a filming Tomoyo, laughing Meilin and worried Sakura behind.


	3. New Quarters

_Last Time...._

_Eriol smiled uneasily back, " Well I guess the fact that she knew I was probing her threw me off. But what I can I say, at least I tried. What about your help, my cute little descendant?"_

_Growling at Eriol, Syaoran chased Eriol up the steps to their dorms with a filming Tomoyo, laughing Meilin and worried Sakura behind._

**Disclaimer: Well as you know I own no one in this story besides my OCs. And I hereby promise to return any and every character that I use the way I found them. This is also unbeta-ed as will be most of my story until I find a beta-er.**

Racing up the stairs to the Gryffindor dormitory, the gang stopped at the Fat Lady. "Hello Fat lady, how are you today? Gumbleflower"

The Fat Lady regarded them in coolly, "Though I would not recommend her company to anyone, you could have at least given her the night, luvs."

The gang blinked at her is confusion before looking at each other, all thinking all the same thought. Syaoran stepped forward, narrowing his eyes, "What are you talking about? We are Gryffindors and that was the password give to us by the prefect."

The Fat Lady was in total confusion, "My dears did they not…." However, she was interrupted by a soft voice.

"Ms. Sakura, Ms. Tomoyo, and others, we were looking all over of you. Come, you are the last ones left that we had to find." Behind them were Samantha and Evangeline. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny who were standing to the left of Samantha and Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Mariano who were standing to the right, all were looking crestfallen.

Pushing her self from the wall that she was on, Evangeline stared at them with tired silver eyes, "Maybe they do not wish to share dorms with us."

She jerked her head at the Hogwarts students who were standing around meekly, "We are having enough problems with keeping these from causing trouble that I had to take their wands. Would you come on I am tired, sleepy and ready to see if an English bed is all it is cracked up to be. Don't worry about your things that have already been taken up to our dorm, unpacked and put away, all you have to do is decorate it." Turning on her heel, Evangeline stalked away with the Hogwarts students trailing dejectedly behind.

"Heh sorry about that, she's a little upset, well maybe a little more than upset but anyways, she's mad about what happened just a moment ago. When we told that lot that they were to share a dorm with each other and us, a war occurred. It was okay until Larissa was hit with a weird spell. It somehow had increased the hormone for growth of the nails and hair to something like five inches per second. Well, after that happened, like all of them had frozen but it was too late. Evangeline is like a super protective sister and takes it to a new level so she exploded and………well, that is all she wrote. Evangeline is now in possession of nine wands and there isn't anything that professors here can say anything. For the group to regain the wands without suffering from either her or grandpere, they now have to gain the trust of Evangeline." Samantha talked non-stop as the quiet group climbed several staircases and passed a few teachers who merely nodded at them.

Turning to Samantha, Eriol smiled that usual mysterious smile, "Fos-san, may you tell me what your sister is like when she 'exploded' as you put it?"

Grinning like a kid in a candy store, Samantha launched into rapid fire French, "Evangeline is wonderful. Her eyes gain a golden color and hr hair becomes a bluish-white hue. And her power, her power rolls off of her body in waves that engulf you in a warm embrace if you are friend and ensues a agonizing pain if you are foe. She doesn't even have to touch you to cause you pain.." Samantha giggled knowing she had said it fast enough that even French-speaking native would be confused about what she said.

Still smiling, Eriol asked another question, "Would you kindly say that in English or slower in French that I might understand?"

Still giggling, Samantha shook her head rapidly before answering with a simple "Non" and skipped ahead, "Evangeline are we there yet?"

Evangeline shrugged, "You see can see for yourself and then tell me, though I think we are."

Turning to the portrait, Evangeline curtsied, Draco and Blaise both acknowledged the style as one of the royal family of Italy descent. "Lady Malaya, these are the ones that have been chosen."

The portrait or Lady Malaya regarded the group before giggling, "Ever so formal aren't you Evangeline? Did you know that Clow was here, he wants to see you though, he doesn't believe that you still live. But what are their names?"

Smiling lightly, Evangeline began her introductions, "This is the misters Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Syaoran Li, Ronald Weasely, Mariano Snow and Eriol Hiiragaziwa and misses Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji, Meilin Li, Pansy Parkinson, and Virginia Weasely."

In an aside to Malaya in their native language (Italian), Evangeline replied, "Everyone cannot be as carefree as you are, but are you having fun?"

Blaise's eyes widen, "They speak high Italian."

"A pleasure to meet you all and welcome to my humble hanging place. Now I only have one rule, don't call me Lady Malaya just Malaya or Laya. Yes, well that is why you placed me here is it not so that I can have fun. But besides that is that not your intended charge?"

Without turning, Evangeline nodded curtly before saying, "Well aren't you going to let us in?"

Sighing, Malaya nodded before swinging forward while saying, "Well this is one of the oldest dorms in the castle, to be allowed to room here is a privilege so enjoy. And remember that everything is not as it always seems."

Stepping into the room, the group gasped and groaned at the state of the room. The room was bare, dusty, and the only light was the moon that was pouring in from the skylight, the only clean thing there. Evangeline walked across the room, with her cloak kicking up the dust from the floor. Approaching the opposite wall, she beckoned the others over.

"Come now, though she doesn't show it she has a short fuse." Samantha crossed the room and joined her sister with the others behind.

Tossing back the offenders wands, Evangeline turned back to the wall. "Pay attention…"

"Stop being so mean" Samantha scowled at her in French.

Rolling her eyes, Evangeline ignored the remark, "I guess you are thinking that this is the room. Well it isn't and you were a fool to think it is. To enter the true dorm, you must tap your wand here, here, and here." She pointed out three bricks, "Now if you want to only have to do this once , you must…."

Samantha interrupted again, "You do know what auras are right?" Satisfied with the nods, she quieted down once more.

"As I was saying, you must release a bit of your aura, or magic for you wizards, as you tap the brick combination, like so."

The CCS gang held their breathing that they were finally going to be able to see Evangeline's aura but let it out dejectedly when she waved Samantha forward.

"Wait I thought she was powerless?" Draco rasped out angrily after having gathered the strength to speak out against Evangeline.

Evangeline turned flint eyes on Draco, "Well Mr. Malfoy if you kind didn't despise or fear the non-magical people of this world, you would know that with any amount of practice that even non-magical people can hide their auras. That is how many assassins make their living did you know that? Proceed Samantha please."

Nodding Samantha stepped forward and closed her eyes in concentration; she released her light blue aura when the CCS gang gasped.

"That isn't possible; she has a colored aura only magical people have that." Sakura exhaled.

Ignoring the remark, Samantha kept her concentration of keeping her aura open before taking the wand that Evangeline handed her and tapped the brick combination. Slowly the actually dorm materialized around them as Samantha hide her aura again

Before letting the others explore the dorm, Evangeline called out to them again, "There is one more thing, you fourteen aren't the other ones that are here. There are eighteen of us living here and everyone will pitch in and help. All right, there are no questions? Good. Go explore."

The group walked through the entrance hall of the modified dorm. The dorm had changed it appearance from a dusty old dorm to a two-story flat with a common room, kitchen and dining area on the first level and on the second were nine of the bedrooms each with bath.

Samantha took over the talking, "As you guys can see, the rooms are blank but we will do that tomorrow now we shall rest. Find the door with your names." Passing the others, Samantha and the other new students went to their rooms.

Following their example, the others followed their lead.

+This was the room arrangements; Harry – Ron, Hermione – Ginny, Draco – Blaise, Samantha – Larissa, Meilin - Pansy, Mariano – Razen, Syaoran – Eriol, Sakura – Tomoyo, Kamaria – Evangeline+


	4. The next morning with a little breakfast

Dream Sequence

_Six figures stood in a circle atop a moonlit hill, shrouded in dark colored cloaks. _

Sakura stared at the auras surrounding the group. They were old, generations old. Sakura turned her attention to one as they started to speak.

"_Grandp__ere__ says that the magic users have defeated 'Brother.' Do you believe them, sister?" One of the figures asked another._

_The figure had a perky powdery blue aura. Their aura gave off waves of strength but there was also an air of playfulness._

_A sky blue aura replied, "If that was true, love, we wouldn't be at the school at the moment whether or not that Grandp__er__e says that we are just here to learn."_

_This figure too had a strong aura and though seemed a bit more mature it resembled the first so they were probably related._

_Another member of the circle stepped forward, "Star mistress, do you think that it's wise to hide amongst the mortals if what you say is true?"_

_This person had a fiery red aura and the strength of the aura rivaled that of Syaoran's._

"_I agree with him but I guessing that she has a plan." This speaker had a calm sea blue aura but this one aura seemed a bit strange. The aura was almost like the sea, always ever changing, changing from multiple colors of greens and blues. _

_The sky blue aura spoke again, "I don't know if she does but I do know that she nor her guardian believe that Brother is dead. Neither does Grandp__er__e but his leader does though since we owe our allegiance to the star mistress and the only the star mistress. She does not believe so we shall not either. Besides she is his youngest sister so wouldn't she of all people know that he has died if not by the light of his star but by the bond though weak but it is still there."_

_One of the silent one spoke up, "I believe that in his heart, their leader knows that 'Brother' isn't dead but he wants to hang on to his false hope to give his world hope though I find this way ludicrous."_

_This person had a serene silver aura about them though calm, you could that this was one person that you didn't want to cross. The aura though was wrapped tightly about the figure still gave off waves of extreme power._

'They're the oldest of the group.' Sakura thought to herself.

_The red aura questioned, "How so star mistress? By giving the people hope, you can rebuild and try to restore peace."_

_The silver aura spoke up again, "Yes, but that is the stupid part of the entire thing, to tell the people that the threat is gone then to have it reappear, causes the people to panic, they will react with mayhem while the offender relishes in the people distress and grows stronger with it. I, say that we befriend the defenders and see if they check to see if Brother is gone or just assumed."_

Sakura nodded her head agreeing with the silver aura's mind. 'That seems smart to get to know these defenders.'

_The sea blue aura gasped, "Just one flaw with that star mistress, they all have connection with Clow and I think of the group, one is Clow or at least a piece of him. Not only that there is the star card mistress and then there's Him if we start probing or get to close we will be found out even if he doesn't remember now he _will_ later."_

Sakura gasped, 'They are talking about us! But who is this him?'

_The red aura replied with an amused tone, "Ahhhh, but my dear c__her__e that would explain why all of us had to have an appearance change. You" they turned to the one with the silver aura, "Want to prolong the revealing of our true identities."_

_The sea blue aura thought about the reply before nodding slowly, "Alright that the answer to my first question but want about the fairy queen and the beauty why deny them their powers?"_

_Rustling could be heard from the member with the silver aura as hands appeared to reach up and remove the hood of the cloak..._

End Dream Sequence

Beep Beep Beep Beep (Bang)

Sakura growled as she hit her alarm. Lying in her bed, Sakura stared at the ceiling for a few moments wandering what her dream was trying to tell her.

Sakura's P.O.V

What was that all about? Were they more enemies? But I didn't feel any malcontent from them but only genuine concern for these 'defenders' but there was a great dislike for this 'leader' that they spoke of. It would seem that they…

End P.O.V

In the common room, Samantha and Kamaria were training their swordsmanship as the Razen, Larissa, Evangeline and the gang watched. Wandering in the room, Sakura wandering into the middle of their match just as the two launched an attack.

CLANG

Jerking back to the world, Sakura felt her herself thrown across the room and caught by Syaoran. Staring into his amber eyes, Sakura blushed lightly. Pulling herself away from Syaoran, she turned back to see what happened.

Standing where she was standing before, Evangeline was blocking both attacks with her own set of swords.

"You know Ms. Sakura; you shouldn't wander around when there are people playing with sharp objects. Someone might just get hurt." Evangeline lowered her arms before shaking her bangs from her eyes.

Sakura was about to thank Evangeline before she was wrapped in Tomoyo's crushing hug, "Oh Sakura-chan, I was so worried but I still caught it all." Tomoyo became starry eyed with her usual camera to her cheek. "Yes I think I will call it 'Kawaii Sakura-chan saved by Evangeline-san.' Evangeline-san saved you, you know."

Sakura pulled out of Tomoyo's embrace, she looked back at Evangeline who we ushering her sister and friend back upstairs to get ready for school.

"Fos-san…"

"Evangeline…"

"Nani?"

"Call me Evangeline or Evangeline-chan, or Evie, Fos-san sounds old. And about yesterday I disapproval when people take undesired stroll." Evangeline she sheath her swords.

"….Hai but only if stop calling me Ms. Sakura and just call me Sakura or Sakura-chan."

Evangeline frowned before testing the name, "Sakura-chan…" Nodding, she motioned for Sakura to continue with her original thought.

"Ah, well arigato Evangeline-chan, you know for saving me."

Eriol joined the conversation, "Ah yes, about that, how were you able to move so quickly. We even had a problem getting to the girls yet somehow you were able to even beat my kawaii descendent."

Evangeline only blinked, "Simple I trained them both, and we have a lot of practice in having to get in and out quickly."

At that moment, Samantha and Kamaria reappeared in the common room; from his place by the door Razen cleared his throat," Well I hope this is all water under a bridge."

Sakura and Evangeline nodded to each other.

"Well then let us be off to breakfast, that British lot left a time ago. Shall I have the privilege to escort you milady?" Razen held his arm out to Kamaria.

"Yea food!" Larissa exclaimed happily before grabbing Samantha's hand and racing down the stairs.

Sighing, Evangeline started after them, "…and you said the reason was what again against my calming spell?"

Kamaria giggled, as she and Razen fell into step with Eriol and Tomoyo who also linked arms.

Kamaria P.O.V

I was giggling as I heard Evangeline's remarks about placing a calming spell on Samantha and Larissa before she disappeared down the staircase.

'Awww the poor dear having to act like a witch, I bet she is in a tres mal mood.'

"…Ano, Kamaria-san would Evangeline-san actually use magic upon her sisters? They are not only muggles but her sisters also."

Tomoyo's words broke through my thoughts.

Looking sideways at Tomoyo, I smirked darkly, "Why on earth would Evie practice on her sisters when she attends a school full of test dummies?" Walking ahead, Razen and I entered the Great Hall.

End of P.O.V

The gang entered the Great hall several steps behind Kamaria and Razen still trying to figure out what she meant by her words.

Kamaria and Razen smirked before starting over to the Ravenclaw table seeing that they would not be welcomed at Slytherin or Gryffindor today.

Sakura P.O.V.

When we had entered the Great Hall behind Moz-san and Demmic-san, we saw that they were heading towards the Ravenclaw table.

Looking around the Hall, I realized the intense silence of the Hall, when I saw Samantha-san standing over two unconscious boys. By the look of his robes, one was a Slytherin and the other was Gryffindor.

"Ms. Fos, I am sorry that they attacked your sister but you still shouldn't have attacked them. So you will have detention with me tonight." Dumbledore was saying calmly as his eyes held an amused twinkle.

"Mais Professor, I should have attacked them though. Rissa asked them politely to leave her be and that she did not wish to sit with either of them and their barbaric friends but they did not listen. Then they both tried to grab her, I AM sorry that they are hurt but there are only six in this existence that are allowed to tou…"

"Sam, you were wrong. You have detention. You will lose the attitude. You will sit down and close your mouth." I turned as Evangeline's soft voice cut through Samantha's tantrum. Samantha's head dropped as she walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Oui, Evangeline."

I gasped at the control that Evangeline had over her sisters. 'Even Touya and I would argue about something I felt was an injustice.' I thought to myself but they were again interrupted by Evangeline's voice.

"My sister will attend this detention with you but Dumbledore please do not try and use this as an excuse to inquire about her feelings and belief on certain things, you know what things I am talking about." I looked at Evangeline, only to find that her face was emotionless, as her eyes became cold pieces of ice. I shivered as Evangeline's comment lowered the temperature of the Hall drastically.

Dumbledore regarded Evangeline coldly, "I am headmaster of this school young Evangeline. It is my job to know the thoughts and feeling of all my students on all things."

Evangeline laughed, it was cold and hollow, "I've never been young, headmaster. Remember."

Dumbledore gave a simply smile, "Detention with Professor Snape and Filch for two months. Ms. Fos."

Slowly the Hall began to gossip about the new French transfers and the obvious enmity that they have with Dumbledore.

End P.O.V.

"What's the matter mates, scared to sit with the house that you choose to be in?" Ron glared at the two transfers, upset that one of their numbers would speak to Dumbledore in such a way. The two in question merely smirked at Ron.

"Monsieur Ronald, I would have you know that it was one of your supposed house students that brought harm to our lovely Larissa for the SECOND time. Do you really think that it would be wise for us to sit away from our girls? Besides, our presence is keeping you all alive." Kamaria replied, as she and Razen wondered over to the Gryffindor table, between bites of a sweet roll.

Hermione sniffed, "You pretentious prick, Dumbledore is one of the greatest wizards..."

"To have walked this earth since Merlin yet he does nothing to improve magical being and wizard interactions or even to fight his own wars," Evangeline interrupted, "No he creates to worst thing to walk the magical world then call upon another to fight, no lets say this right _to kill_ his grave mistake...."

Well at least that's what she wanted to say but Razen intervened and stopped her besides if she had this story would have gone a totally different way. Anyways let tune back in.

"To have walked the Earth since Merlin yet mmmm mmm mmmm." Evangeline glared at Razen chewing around the quarter of strawberry danish that was crammed into her mouth.

_Leave the kiddies alone. You're only going to incite a riot. These are innocents, they live the lies that was fed to not only them but their parents__ and grandparents__ to__o__ possibl__y._

_They need to know the truth Razen. That is nothing but a con that they support. Greatest wizard since Merlin my ass._

_We know this love but that is the spell he has weaved over these people. We have to just accept it. We will away from here soon enough._

_You know as well as I do that I can't.......I won't _just accept_ this. _Evangeline smeared 'just accept' like poison across Razen's mind.

While this conversation raged, everyone around Razen and Evangeline slid away, magical energy swirled tightly around the two.

Suddenly, Razen spoke aloud, "I hate that He had to leave us. Damn if he was not the only person to control you."

Razen watched as Evangeline eyes grew cold, all emotion was shut out of them and most of the energy surrounding them dropped.

Turning a cold and forced smile on Hermione, she gritted out, "You are probably right Ms. Granger though the enmity between myself and the headmaster extends far back in my family. It almost like how you all avoid say one man's name."

"Yes and if it was enough for Evangeline to give comment to then it is best that we stay near the bunch for awhile." Razen answered while sipping his juice.

"Crud is this all you Brits drink is pumpkin juice?" Razen spluttered out when he tasted his juice. Removing his wand, Razen trapped his cup twice sipping again contently.

Shaking her head at Razen's British ridicule, Samantha turned to the CCS gang to change the subject quickly. "Excusez moi mais I was wandering why eastern magic users are at a western magic school? I thought that there was a war between the two magical worlds."

Hermione answered for the gang to cover for fear that the transfers rose in her. "Well the Eastern magic and Western magic had a problem with two people, Voldemort and Celros. If you read the Daily Prophet, you would know this. Anyways they are the representatives of the Eastern magic world they helped us destroy Voldemort and we them with Celros."

People flinched at Hermione's know-it-all attitude not want to piss out Evangeline so soon after she was calmed.

Samantha's soft smile dropped, as her face became marble, "A simple answer was really all I need Ms. Granger, the I-know-everything-but-how-on-earth-could-you-not attitude could have been left at the dorm. Just because two little boys wanted to play ruler does not mean anything and is not something that can bring the two warring worlds back together as friends. However, you in all your glorious smartness know this right? You know not only know this but you also know the reason that the wars started."

Sighing, Larissa cut Samantha off before looking at her sisters, "What is with you two today? Do I need to have Razen spell you to the dorm for a week? You seem to be drawing trouble to yourselves. Leave the others alone and hush, no sounds for the rest of the day. Oh and the mail is coming."

As the floods of owls entered the Hall, Razen nodding in agreement to Larissa's comment, "Yes, not all have access to the Fos manors libraries as we do."

Everyone looked up as five phoenixes landed on the Gryffindor table in front of Sakura and her friends. Samantha gasped in joy and forgot Larissa's warning of silence, "Beautiful. May I pet them?" she said to the owners.

Syaoran regarded the girl strangely, "I do not think that Li Fa allows others to touch her."

Larissa giggled, "If that was true would your phoenix not be in Samantha's lap, eating from her hand?"

Evangeline looked on, "Samantha has always had a way with animals. One summer while we were staying at our villa in Greece, we went sailing and a storm kicked up. Samantha, who had been talking to the animals for several days, was able to encourage at few of the animals to lead a fishing boat to our place of landing. So do not worry about her though she is a little energetic, she is a good person."

Everyone looked up from their breakfasts to see that the schedules were handed out.

This is what the seventh year schedule looked like:

**Monday**

9:00 - 10:00 - Advance Potions w/Slytherin

10:00 - 11:00 – Defense against the Dark Arts

11:00 – 12:00 – Care for Magical Creatures w/ Hufflepuff

2:00 – 3:00 – History of Magic w/ Ravenclaw

3:00 – 4:00 – History of the Worlds, Galaxies, and Parallel Dimensions w/ All

4:00 – 5:00 – Muggle Defense W/all

5:00 – 6:00 – Divinations w/Slytherin

10:00 – 11:00 – Astronomy w/Slytherin

**Tuesday**

9:00 - 10:00 - Advance Potions w/Slytherin

11:00 – 12:00 – Care for Magical Creatures w/ Hufflepuff

3:00 – 4:00 – History of the Worlds, Galaxies, and Parallel Dimensions w/ All

4:00 – 5:00 – Muggle Defense W/all

**Wednesday**

10:00 - 11:00 – Defense against the Dark Arts

2:00 – 3:00 – History of Magic w/ Ravenclaw

5:00 – 6:00 – Divinations w/Slytherin

10:00 – 11:00 – Astronomy w/Slytherin

**Thursday**

11:00 – 12:00 – Care for Magical Creatures w/ Hufflepuff

2:00 – 3:00 – History of Magic w/ Ravenclaw

3:00 – 4:00 – History of the Worlds, Galaxies, and Parallel Dimensions w/ All

4:00 – 5:00 – Muggle Defense W/all

**Friday**

9:00 - 10:00 - Advance Potions w/Slytherin

10:00 - 11:00 – Defense against the Dark Arts

11:00 – 12:00 – Care for Magical Creatures w/ Hufflepuff

2:00 – 3:00 – History of Magic w/ Ravenclaw

3:00 – 4:00 – History of the Worlds, Galaxies, and Parallel Dimensions w/ All

4:00 – 5:00 – Muggle Defense W/all

5:00 – 6:00 – Divinations w/Slytherin

10:00 – 11:00 – Astronomy w/Slytherin

"Bloody hell, five classes with those bloody Slytherin!" Ron exclaimed looking over the schedule.

Dong

The bell for class tolled as the students began gathering their things to move towards class.


End file.
